concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eagles
Joe Walsh 1971 (Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Bernie Leadon: guitar, banjo, mandolin, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals) June 12, 1971 Disneyland, Anaheim, CA (Backing Linda Ronstadt) As "Teen King and the Emergencies" ? ?, 1971 The Gallery, Aspen, CO ? ?, 1971 Tulagi's, Boulder, CO 1972 (Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Bernie Leadon: guitar, banjo, mandolin, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals) ? ?, 72 Westlake School for Girls, Westlake, CA April 20, 1972 Coliseum, Spokane, WA June 15, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO June 16, 1972 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA June 17, 1972 Convention Center Rotunda, Las Vegas, NV June 18, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX June 20, 1972 Convention Center, San Antonio, TX July 2-3, 1972 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supporting Procol Harum) July 13, 1972 Atlanta Sports Arena, Atlanta, GA (supporting Procol Harum & Booger Band) July 14, 1972 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supporting Procol Harum) July 15, 1972 Civic Center, Virginia Beach, VA (supporting Procol Harum) July 19, 1972 Pierrefonds Arena, Montréal, QC (supporting Procol Harum) July 30, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX July 31, 1972 Hofheinz Auditorium, Houston, TX August 1, 1972 Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK August 2, 1972 Coliseum, Denver, CO August 4, 1972 Arena, Long Beach, CA August 5, 1972 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA August 6, 1972 Coliseum, Portland, OR August 7, 1972 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, Canada August 8, 1972 Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA August 11, 1972 Rubber Bowl, Akron, OH August 12, 1972 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ August 13, 1972 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 14, 1972 Dillon Stadium, Hartford, CT (supporting Yes & Edgar Winter) August 15, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Yes, with Jo Jo Gunne) August 20, 1972 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN September 2, 1972 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI September 8, 1972 Cameron Indoor Stadium, Durham, NC (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) September 10, 1972 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY September 15, 1972 Sportatorium, Miami Beach, FL September 16, 1972 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL September 17, 1972 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL September 19, 1972 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH September 20, 1972 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN September 21, 1972 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI September 22-23, 1972 Arie Crown, Chicago, IL September 24, 1972 Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI September 26, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA September 27, 1972 Coliseum, Richmond, VA September 29, 1972 Felt Forum, New York City, NY October 1, 1972 University of Alabama, Tuscaloosa, AL October 2, 1972 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC October 3, 1972 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC October 6, 1972 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX October 7, 1972 Tarrent County Convention Center, Ft. Worth, TX November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) December 1, 1972 Claremont College, Claremont, CA December 2, 1972 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1973 (Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Bernie Leadon: guitar, banjo, mandolin, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals) April 19, 1973 McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX April 27, 1973 University of Ohio, Athens, OH May 18, 1973 The Capitol, Passaic, NJ May 25, 1973 Mississippi River Festival, Edwardsville, IL May 26, 1973 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (WFiL Helping Hands Concert) June 3, 1973 Nashville, TN June 6, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL June 8, 1973 Peabody Auditorium, Daytona Beach, FL June 16, 1973 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA June 20, 1973 UCLA Royce Hall Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (US TV "ABC-TV In Concert", performing "Tequila Sunrise", "Early Bird" & "Witchy Woman". Also appearing were Jim Croce, Ike & Tina Turner, Mandrill, Mike Bloomfield, John Paul Hammond & Dr. John. Broadcast August 3, 1973) June 21, 1973 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA June 22, 1973 San Diego, CA August 1-2, 1973 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY December 8, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ December 9, 1973 Providence, RI December 10, 1973 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY December 11, 1973 Atlantic Christian College Gym, Wilson, NC December 14, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Kansas City, KS December 15, 1973 Springfield, MO December 19, 1973 Community Center Music Hall, Tuscon, AZ December 20, 1973 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA 1974 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Bernie Leadon: guitar, banjo, mandolin, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals) March 22, 1974 Paramount Northwest, Portland, OR March 26, 1974 Cuesta College, San Luis Obispo, CA March 29, 1974 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 6, 1974 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (California Jam, supporting Emerson Lake & Palmer, Deep Purple & Black Sabbath) April 8, 1974 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI April 19, 1974 McFarlin Auditorium, SMU, Dallas, TX April 21, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX April 23, 1974 Louisiana Tech Memorial Aud., Ruston, LA April 25, 1974 Champaign, IL April 26, 1974 Chicago, IL April 27, 1974 Notre Dame University, South Bend, IN April 28, 1974 Cedar Falls, IA May 2, 1974 Providence, RI May 3, 1974 Buffalo, NY May 4, 1974 Genesco, NY May 7, 1974 Lock Haven, PA May 9, 1974 Pittsburgh, PA May 10, 1974 Akron, OH May 11, 1974 Athens, OH May 12, 1974 Dayton, OH May 13, 1974 Columbus, OH May 16, 1974 Richmond, VA May 17, 1974 Washington, DC May 18, 1974 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ May 19, 1974 Philadelphia, PA May 19, 1974 Dome Arena, Rochester, NY May 20, 1974 New York City, NY May 22, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI May 24, 1974 Cleveland, OH May 26, 1974 Grand Rapids, MI June 7, 1974 Civic Auditorium, San Diego, CA June 8, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA June 9, 1974 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA June 27, 1974 Las Vegas, NV June 30, 1974 Jeppson Stadium, Houston, TX July 7, 1974 Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN July 17, 1974 Mississippi River Festival, SIU, Edwardsville, IL July 19, 1974 Ozark Music Festival, Sedia, MO July 25, 1974 Civic Center, Akron, OH July 26, 1974 Boston Garden, Boston, MA July 30, 1974 Omni, Atlanta, GA August 10, 1974 Charlotte Motor Speedway, Charlotte, NC (Cancelled appearance, August Jam) August 22, 1974 Music Inn, Lenox, MA August 23, 1974 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (supporting The Beach Boys) August 30, 1974 Performing Arts Center, Sarasota Springs, NY September 1, 1974 Bloomington, MN September 2, 1974 Marysville, TN September 27, 1974 Omni, Atlanta, GA October 19, 1974 Littlejohn Coliseum, Clemson, SC December 27, 1974 Santa Barbara, CA December 28, 1974 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA December 29, 1974 Civic Plaza Exhibit Hall, Phoenix, AZ December 31, 1974 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA 1975 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Bernie Leadon: guitar, banjo, mandolin, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals) January 18, 1975 Auckland, NZ January 22, 1975 Hordan Pavilion, Sydney, AUS January 28-29, 1975 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS February 2-3, 1975 Festival Hall, Tokyo, JPN February 12, 1975 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI April 25, 1975 Lexington, KY April 26, 1975 Indianapolis, IN April 27, 1975 Drake Stadium, Des Moines, IA April 28, 1975 Macomb, IL April 29, 1975 Chattanooga, TN April 30, 1975 Muncipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN May 3, 1975 Kent State University, Kent, OH May 6, 1975 St. Louis, MO May 7, 1975 Columbus, OH May 8, 1975 Edgewater Raceway Park, Cincinnati, OH May 10, 1975 Chicago, IL May 11, 1975 Chicago, IL May 14, 1975 Music Hall, Boston, MA May 15, 1975 Springfield, MA May 16, 1975 Academy of Music, New York City, NY May 17, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA May 19, 1975 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ May 20, 1975 Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA May 22, 1975 Capitol Center, Largo, MD May 23, 1975 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA May 24, 1975 Coliseum, Hampton, VA May 25, 1975 Coliseum, Richmond, VA May 27, 1975 Atlanta, GA May 28, 1975 Civic Auditorium, Birmingham, AL May 30, 1975 Jacksonville, FL May 31, 1975 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL June 4, 1975 Nashville, TN June 5, 1975 Jeppson Stadium, Memphis, TN June 6, 1975 Kansas City, MO June 8, 1975 Milwaukee, WI June 21, 1975 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (Mid Summer Music, supporting Elton John & the Beach Boys) June 26-27, 1975 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkson, MI June 29, 1975 Coliseum, Oakland, CA June 30, 1975 Sacramento, CA July ?, 1975 Forum, Los Angeles, CA July 3, 1975 Sellend Arena, Fresno, CA July 5, 1975 Phoenix, AZ July 6, 1975 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX July 19, 1975 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY July 19, 1975 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ July 21, 1975 Rich Stadium, Buffalo, NY July 22, 1975 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH July 23, 1975 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH July 24, 1975 Convocation Center, South Bend, IN July 27, 1975 Iowa State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA July 29, 1975 Mississippi River Festival SIU, Edwardsville, IL July 30, 1975 Civic Center, Charleston, WV August 1, 1975 Coliseum, Greensboro, SC August 5, 1975 Portland, ME August 9, 1975 Washington Park, Homewood, IL August 18-19, 1975 Red Rocks Ampitheatre, Morrison, CO (supported by Dan Fogelberg & Tom Waits) August 21, 1975 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA August 22, 1975 Coliseum, Portland, OR August 26, 1975 Salt Lake City, UT August 27, 1975 Las Vegas, NV August 28, 1975 Tuscon, AZ August 29, 1975 El Paso, TX September 4, 1975 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI September 21, 1975 Edgewater Raceway Park, Cincinatti, OH September 25, 1975 Municipal Stadium, Phoenix, AZ September 27, 1975 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA September 28, 1975 Convention Center, Anaheim, CA October 8, 1975 Civic Center, Providence, RI October 9-10, 1975 Boston Garden, Boston, MA October 12, 1975 University of Indiana, Bloomington, IN October 13-14, 1975 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI October 17, 1975 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY October 18, 1975 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA October 20, 1975 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 1976 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) January 1976 JPN tour January 1976 AUS tour January 1976 NZ tour February 12, 1976 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI April 21, 1976 Texas Opry House, Houston, TX May 1, 1976 Hughes Stadium, Sacramento, CA May 14, 1976 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD July 2, 1976 Winston-Salem Speedway, Greensboro, SC July 3, 1976 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 4, 1976 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL (To commemorate the American Bicentennial, supported by Fleetwood Mac & Loggins & Messina) July 5, 1976 Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL July 20, 1976 Olympic Stadium, Detroit, MI July 21, 1976 Center & Exhibition Hall, Louisville, KY July 22, 1976 Cincinnati, OH July 24, 1976 Three Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Fleetwood Mac & Boz Scaggs) July 25, 1976 Schaeffer Stadium, Foxboro, MA July 27-28, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA July 29, 1976 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ August 3, 1976 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA August 5, 1976 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR August 6, 1976 Coliseum, Seattle, WA August 8, 1976 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO October 14, 1976 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA October 16, 1976 McKale Center, UA, Tucson, AZ October 19-21, 1976 Forum, Los Angeles, CA October 29, 1976 Albuquerque, NM October 30, 1976 El Paso, TX November 1, 1976 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX November 2, 1976 San Antonio, TX November 3, 1976 Tarrent Co. Convention Center, Ft. Worth, TX November 7, 1976 Shreveport, LA November 8, 1976 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK November 10, 1976 Des Moines, IA November 11-12, 1976 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL November 12, 1976 Crisler Arena, Univ. of MI, Ann Arbor, MI November 14, 1976 Omaha, NE November 15, 1976 Kansas State University, Wichita, KS November 16, 1976 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK November 18, 1976 Minneapolis, MN November 19, 1976 Dane Co. Coliseum, Madison, WI November 20, 1976 Lafayette, LA November 22, 1976 Indianapolis, IN November 23, 1976 St. Louis, MO November 24, 1976 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO December 10, 1976 University of New Mexico Arena, Santa Fe, NM December 11, 1976 Civic Center, El Paso, TX 1977 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) 01/14/77 Cleveland, OH 03/14/77 Civic Center, Springfield, MA 03/15/77 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 03/16/77 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 03/18/77 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 03/19/77 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY 03/21/77 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD 03/22/77 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD 03/23/77 Coliseum, Richmond, VA 03/25/77 The Scope, Norfolk, VA 03/26/77 Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, New Haven, CT 03/27/77 Broome Co. Coliseum, Binghampton, NY 03/29/77 Forum, Montreal, QC 03/30/77 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON 03/31/77 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 04/01/77 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 04/25/77 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 04/26/77 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 04/27/77 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 04/28/77 Wembley Arena, London, ENG 04/30/77 Apollo Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 05/01/77 Apollo Centre, Glasgow, SCOT 05/03/77 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG 05/04/77 Bingley Hall, Stafford, ENG 05/07/77 Olympic Hall, Munich, GER 05/08/77 Fest Halle, Frankfurt, GER 05/09/77 Phillips Halle, Dusseldorf, GER 05/11/77 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 05/12/77 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 05/13/77 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 05/15/77 Congress Centre, Hamburg, GER 05/17/77 Trivoli Hall, Stockholm, SWE 05/18/77 Stadium Nya Ullevi, Gothenburg, SWE 05/28/77 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA 05/30/77 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA 06/18/77 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA 06/19/77 Omni, Atlanta, GA 06/20/77 Omni, Atlanta, GA 06/21/77 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD 06/23/77 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN 06/24/77 Civic Center, Birmingham, AL 06/25/77 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL 06/27/77 Coliseum, Greensboro, SC 06/28/77 Coliseum, Knoxville, TN 06/29/77 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 07/01/77 Civic Center, Savannah, GA 07/02/77 Miami Stadium, Miami, FL 07/03/77 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL 07/06/77 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK 07/07/77 Tarrent Co. Conv. Center, Ft. Worth, TX 07/08/77 Tarrent Co. Conv. Center, Ft. Worth, TX 07/09/77 Jeppeson Stadium, Houston, TX 09/01/77 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 09/02/77 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 09/03/77 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI 1978 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Randy Meisner: bass, vocals. Timothy B. Schmit: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) 07/23/78 Coliseum, Edmonton, Canada 07/23/78 McMahon Stadium, Calgary, Canada 07/27/78 Assinaboya Downs, Winnipeg, Canada 07/29/78 Folsom Field, Boulder, CO 07/30/78 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO 08/01/78 Metropolitan Stadium, Minneapolis, MN 08/02/78 County Stadium, Milwaukee, WI 08/04/78 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 08/05/78 Racetrack, Ottawa, ON 08/06/78 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON 08/16/78 Riverfront Stadium, Cincinnati, OH 08/19/78 Cominsky Park, Chicago, IL 08/25/78 Charlotte Speedway, Charlotte, NC 08/27/78 Tangerine Bowl, Orlando, FL 08/29/78 Miami Baseball Stadium, Miami, FL 1979 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Timothy B. Schmit: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) June 25 & 28, 1979 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN September 17-20, 1979 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN 09/??/79 Nagoya, JPN 09/??/79 Osaka, JPN 09/30/79 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI 10/08/79 Civic Center, Providence, RI 10/09/79 Boston Garden, Boston, MA 10/10/79 Boston Garden, Boston, MA 10/12/79 University of Indiana, Bloomington, IN 10/13/79 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI 10/14/79 University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI 10/15/79 War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 10/16/79 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY 10/17/79 Convention Center, Roanoke, VA 10/18/79 Civic Auditorium, Pittsburgh, PA 10/20/79 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH 10/21/79 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH 10/22/79 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL 11/01/79 Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 11/02/79 NC State University, Raleigh, NC 11/04/79 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD 11/05/79 Capitol Centre, Largo, MD 11/08/79 Murphy Centre, Murfreesboro, TN 11/09/79 University of Tennessee, Knoxville, TN 11/11/79 Omni, Atlanta, GA 11/12/79 Omni, Atlanta, GA 11/13/79 Jefferson Civic Center Arena, Birmingham, AL 11/15/79 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 11/16/79 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH 11/18/79 Philadelphia, PA 11/19/79 Philadelphia, PA 11/20/79 Coliseum, New Haven, CT 12/21/79 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 1980 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Timothy B. Schmit: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) 01/??/80 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 01/26/80 Tampa Stadium, Tampa, FL 01/27/80 Stadium, Gainesville, FL 01/29/80 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 02/01/80 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL 02/02/80 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 02/05/80 Summit, Houston,TX 02/07/80 Tarrant Co. Conv. Center, Ft. Worth, TX 02/10/80 Event Center, Austin, TX 02/11/80 Assembly Center, LSU, Baton Rouge, LA 02/12/80 Coliseum, Biloxi, MS 02/14/80 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma, OK 02/15/80 Arena, Univ. of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM March 1-4, 1980 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Roy Orbison) 03/06/80 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA 03/07/80 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA 06/01/80 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 06/14/80 Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT (supported by Heart & Little River Band) 06/15/80 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Heart & Little River Band) 06/20/80 Superdome, New Orleans, LA 06/21/80 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (Texxas Jam/Texxas World Music Festival supported by Cheap Trick, Foreigner, April Wine, Sammy Hagar, Christopher Cross & Savvy) 06/23/80 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supported by Christopher Cross) 06/24/80 St. Paul, MN 06/25/80 St. Paul, MN 06/26/80 Cedar Falls, IA June 28-29, 1980 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI (supported by Christopher Cross) 07/29/80 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA 07/31/80 Convention Center, Long Beach, CA (Benefit for Senator Alan Cranston) 1994 (Don Felder: guitar, vocals. Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Timothy B. Schmit: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) May 27-June 1, 1994 Irvine Meadows, Laguna Hills, CA June 3, 1994 Blockbuster Amphitheater, San Bernadino, CA June 4, 1994 Jack Murphy Stadium, San Diego, CA June 8-9 & 11-12, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA June 14-16, 1994 Fiddler's Green, Denver, CO June 18, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Las Vegas, NV June 19, 1994 Sun Devil Stadium, Phoenix, AZ June 30, 1994 Alamo Dome, San Antonio, TX July 2, 1994 Rice Stadium, Houston, TX July 3, 1994 Texas Stadium, Dallas, TX July 5-6, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO July 8, 1994 Cleveland Stadium, Cleveland, OH July 13, 1994 Tiger Stadium, Detroit, MI July 14, 1994 World Music Theater, Chicago, IL July 15, 1994 Alpine Valley, East Troy, WI July 17-19, 1994 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 21, 1994 Superdome, New Orleans, LA July 23, 1994 Citrus Bowl, Orlando, FL July 24, 1994 Orange Bowl, Miami Beach, FL August 5-10, 1994 Great Woods Amphitheatre, Boston, MA August 12-13, 1994 Columbus, OH August 15-16, 1994 Starlake Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA August 18-19, 1994 Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC August 21, 1994 Saratoga Springs, NY August 23-24, 1994 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ September 13, 1994 RFK Stadium, Washington DC September 14, 1994 Hershey Stadium, Hershey, PA September 15, 1994 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 1995 01/09/95 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA 01/10/95 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA 01/12/95 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR 01/14/95 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT 01/15/95 Boise State Pavilion, Boise, ID 01/17/95 Arena, San Jose, CA 01/18/95 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA 01/21/95 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA 01/12/95 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 01/25/95 Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK 01/26/95 Myriad, Oklahoma City, OK 01/28/95 Devaney Hall, Lincoln, NE 01/30/95 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN 01/31/95 Thompson-Bowling Arena, Knoxville, TN 02/15/95 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI 02/16/95 The Palace, Auburn Hills, MI 02/18/95 United Center, Chicago, IL 02/19/95 Ames, IA 02/21/95 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN 02/22/95 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN 02/24/95 Atlanta, GA 02/25/95 Bancorp South Center, Tupelo, MS 02/27/95 Miami Beach, FL 02/28/95 Tallahassee, FL 03/01/95 Tampa Bay, FL 03/03/95 Lexington, KY 03/04/95 North Charleston Coliseum, Charleston, SC 03/06/95 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 03/07/95 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 03/09/95 Baltimore, MD 03/10/95 Birmingham, AL 03/11/95 Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 03/27/95 Vancouver, Canada 03/28/95 Vancouver, Canada 03/30/95 Edmonton, Canada 03/31/95 Calgary, Canada 04/01/95 Calgary, Canada 04/02/95 Fargodome, Fargo, ND 04/05/95 St. Louis, MO 04/07/95 Charlotte, SC 04/08/95 Charlotte, SC 04/10/95 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI 04/11/95 Cleveland, OH 04/18/95 Civic Center, Charleston, WV 04/19/95 Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN 04/21/95 Starwood Amphitheatre, Nashville, TN 04/22/95 BJCC, Birmingham, AL 04/24/95 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 04/25/95 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH 04/27/95 Deer Creek, Indianapolis, IN 04/28/95 Deer Creek, Indianapolis, IN 04/30/95 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS 05/01/95 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS 05/03/95 Aggie Memorial Stadium, Las Cruces, NM 05/05/95 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO 05/07/95 Memorial Stadium, Austin, TX 05/12/95 Civic Center, Mobile, AL 05/13/95 War Memorial Stadium, Little Rock, AR 05/14/95 Cajun Dome, Lafayette, LA 11/06/95 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI 11/09/95 Koshien Stadium, Osaka, JPN 11/11/95 Yokahama, JPN 11/12/95 Yokahama, JPN 11/14/95 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, JPN 11/15/95 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, JPN 11/18/95 Fukuoka Dome, Fukuoka, JPN 11/21/95 Yokahama Dome, Yokahama, JPN 11/25/95 Auckland, NZ 11/26/95 Christchurch, NZ 11/29/95 Flinders Park, Melbourne, AUS 11/30/95 Flinders Park, Melbourne, AUS 12/02/95 Flinders Park, Melbourne, AUS 12/04/95 Hindmarsh Stadium, Adelaide, AUS 12/06/95 Brisbane Centre, Brisbane, AUS 12/07/95 Brisbane Centre, Brisbane, AUS 12/09/95 Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney, AUS 1996 06/16/96 Memorial Stadium, Clemson, SC 06/17/96 Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 06/19/96 Amphitheatre, Virginia Beach, VA 06/20/96 Bryce Jordan Center, State College, PA 06/22/96 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT 06/24/96 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 06/25/96 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 06/27/96 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON 06/28/96 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON 06/29/96 Corel Center, Kanata, Canada 07/05/96 RDS Stadium, Dublin, IRE 07/08/96 Palais Omnisports, Paris, FRA 07/10/96 McAlpine Stadium, Huddersfield, ENG 07/13/96 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG 07/14/96 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG 07/16/96 Flanders Expo, Ghent, BEL 07/17/96 Feyenoord Stadium, Rotterdam, NED 07/19/96 Horse Riding Track, Hamburg, GER 07/21/96 Maritime Museum, Stockholm, SWE 07/22/96 Spectrum, Oslo, NOR 07/24/96 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER 07/25/96 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER 07/27/96 Festfalle, Frankfurt, GER 07/28/96 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 07/30/96 Hallenstadium, Zurich, SUI 08/02/96 NYNEX Arena, Manchester, ENG 08/03/96 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG 08/04/96 Murryfield Stadium, Edinburgh, SCOT 1998 01/12/98 Waldorf-Astoria, New York City, NY 1999 12/28/99 Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV 12/29/99 Mandalay Bay, Las Vegas, NV 12/31/99 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 2001 (Glenn Frey: guitar, piano, vocals. Don Henley: drums, vocals. Timothy B. Schmit: bass, vocals. Joe Walsh: guitar, vocals) 05/29/01 Moscow, RUS 06/01/01 Helsinki, FIN 06/02/01 Helsinki, FIN 06/04/01 Stockholm, SWE 06/06/01 Arena, Hanover, GER 06/07/01 Koln Arena, Cologne, GER 06/09/01 Earl's Court, London, ENG 06/10/01 Earl's Court, London, ENG 06/12/01 Earl's Court, London, ENG 06/13/01 Earl's Court, London, ENG 06/16/01 Arena, Sheffield, ENG 06/19/01 Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG 06/29/01 Stormont, Belfast, NI 06/30/01 RDS Main Arena, Dublin, IRE 07/03/01 Paris, FRA 07/04/01 Sportpalais, Antwerp, BEL 07/10/01 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER 07/11/01 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER 07/13/01 Zurich, SUI 07/14/01 Lucca, ITY 07/16/01 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 07/19/01 The NIA, Birmingham, ENG 07/20/01 The NIA, Birmingham, ENG 07/22/01 Glasgow, SCOT 07/28/01 Dallas, TX 08/11/01 Denver, CO 2002 02/02/02 Los Angeles, CA (RAC benefit) 05/31/02 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV 06/01/02 The Joint, Hard Rock Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 06/03/02 Don Haskins Center, El Paso, TX 06/04/02 The Pit, Albuquerque, NM 06/06/02 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT 06/07/02 Idaho Center Arena, Boise, ID 06/09/02 Calgary, Canada 06/10/02 Skyreach Centre, Edmonton, Canada 06/12/02 GM Place, Vancouver, Canada 06/13/02 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR 06/15/02 The Gorge, George, WA 06/16/02 Arena, Spokane, WA 06/18/02 Fargodome, Fargo, ND 06/19/02 Xcel Center, St. Paul, MN 06/21/02 Grand Rapids, MI 06/22/02 Value City Arena, Columbus, OH 06/28/02 Lubbock, TX 06/29/02 Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK 07/01/02 Centurytel Center, Bossier City, LA 07/02/02 War Memorial Center, Little Rock, AR 07/04/02 Knoxville, TN 07/05/02 Louisville, KY 07/07/02 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI 07/08/02 The Mark, Moline, IL 07/10/02 Wichita, KS 07/11/02 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO 07/13/02 Ames, IA 07/14/02 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE 07/16/02 Tupolo, MS 07/17/02 Birmingham-Jackson Conv., Birmingham, AL 07/19/02 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS 07/20/02 Mississippi Coast Coliseum, Biloxi, MS 2003 05/09/03 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA 05/11/03 Carolina Center, Columbia, SC 05/13/03 St. Petersburg Times Forum, Tampa, FL 05/14/03 TD Waterhouse, Orlando, FL 05/16/03 Office Depot Center, Sunrise, FL 05/17/03 Office Depot Center, Sunrise, FL 05/19/03 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA 05/20/03 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA 05/22/03 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 05/23/03 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 05/25/03 Gaylord Entertainment, Nashville, TN 05/26/03 US Bank Arena, Cincinnati, OH 06/06/03 Savvis Center, St. Louis, MO 06/07/03 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN 06/09/03 SBC Center, San Antonio, TX 06/10/03 Next Stage, Grand Prairie, TX 06/12/03 New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, LA 06/14/03 Civic Center, Tallahasee, FL 06/16/03 The Compaq Center, Houston, TX 06/17/03 The Compaq Center, Houston, TX 06/19/03 AA Center, Dallas, TX 06/20/03 AA Center, Dallas, TX 06/22/03 Ford Center, Oklahoma City, OK 06/24/03 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO 07/08/03 First Union Center, Philadelphia, PA 07/09/03 First Union Center, Philadelphia, PA 07/11/03 MCI Center, Washington DC 07/12/03 MCI Center, Washington DC 07/15/03 Fleet Center, Boston, MA 07/16/03 Fleet Center, Boston, MA 07/18/03 Fleet Center, Boston, MA 07/19/03 Mohegan Sun, Uncasville, CT 07/21/03 Verizon Wireless Arena, Manchester, NH 07/22/03 HSBC Arena, Buffalo, NY 07/24/03 Pepsi Arena, Albany, NY 07/25/03 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ 08/05/03 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ 08/06/03 Centennial Garden, Bakersfield, CA 08/08/03 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA 08/09/03 MGM Grand, Las Vegas, NV 08/19/03 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA 08/20/03 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA 08/22/03 HP Arena, San Jose, CA 08/24/03 White River Amphitheatre, Auburn, WA 10/08/03 Unknown, Ottawa, Canada 10/09/03 Air Canada Centre, Ottawa, Canada 10/11/03 Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 10/12/03 MCI Center, Washington DC 10/14/03 Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI 10/15/03 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH 10/17/03 Xcel Center, St. Paul, MN 10/18/03 Resch Center, Green Bay, WI 10/20/03 Kohl Center, Madison, WI 10/21/03 Allstate Arena, Chicago, IL 10/23/03 Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH 10/25/03 Conesco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN 10/26/03 Memorial Coliseum, Ft. Wayne, IN 2004 05/12/04 Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI 05/13/04 Carver Arena, Peoria, IL 05/15/04 Omaha Arena, Omaha, NE 05/16/04 Convention Center, Duluth, MN 05/18/04 Civic Center, Bismark, ND 05/19/04 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD 05/21/04 Journal Pavilion, Albuquerque, NM 05/22/04 MGM Grand Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV 05/24/04 Tucson Convention Center, Tucson, AZ 05/26/04 Events Center, Casper, WY 05/27/04 Metrapark, Billings, MT 05/29/04 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV 05/30/04 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA 10/15/04 Bangkok, Thailand 10/16/04 Bangkok, Thailand 10/18/04 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore 10/20/04 Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong 10/24/04 Sapporo Dome, Sapporo, Japan 10/26/04 Yokohama, Japan 10/30/04 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan 10/31/04 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan 11/03/04 Osaka Dome, Osaka, Japan 11/05/04 Fukouka Dome, Fukouka, Japan 11/07/04 Nagoya Dome, Nagoya, Japan 11/11/04 Subiaco Oval, Perth, AUS 11/14/04 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 11/15/04 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 11/17/04 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 11/19/04 Superdome, Sydney, AUS 11/20/04 Superdome, Sydney, AUS 11/21/04 Superdome, Sydney, AUS 11/23/04 Brisbane Entertainment Ctr., Brisbane, AUS 11/24/04 Brisbane Entertainment Ctr., Brisbane, AUS 11/27/04 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 11/28/04 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS 11/29/04 Adelaide, AUS 11/30/04 Adelaide, AUS 12/02/04 Brisbane Entertainment Ctr., Brisbane, AUS 12/04/04 Superdome, Sydney, AUS 2005 03/05/05 Coliseum, North Charleston, SC 03/06/05 Veteran's Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, FL 03/08/05 Bi-Lo Center, Greenville, SC 03/10/05 Gwinnet Center, Atlanta, GA 03/11/05 RBC Center, Raleigh, NC 03/13/05 Civic Center, Charleston, WV 03/15/05 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA 03/18/05 Sovereign Center, Reading, PA 03/19/05 Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, RI 03/28/05 Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada 03/29/05 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, Canada 03/31/05 Continential Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 04/01/05 Continential Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 04/03/05 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 04/05/05 1st Mariner Center, Baltimore, MD 04/06/05 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 04/08/05 Continential Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 04/09/05 Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, NJ 04/11/05 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 08/11/05 Harrah's Outdoor Arena, Lake Tahoe, NV 08/13/05 Calaveras Country Fairground, Angels Camp, CA 08/14/05 Soccer Field, Sonoma State U., Rohnert Park, CA 08/16/05 Santa Barbara Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA 08/17/05 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA 08/19/05 Salinas Sports Complex, Salinas, CA 08/20/05 Harrah's Outdoor Arena, Lake Tahoe, NV 09/09/05 Save Mart Center, Fresno, CA 09/14/05 The Pond, Anaheim, CA 09/16/05 The Pond, Anaheim, CA 09/17/05 The Pond, Anaheim, CA 09/21/05 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 09/23/05 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 09/24/05 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 10/07/05 The Pond, Anaheim, CA 10/08/05 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 10/10/05 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA 10/11/05 Oakland Arena, Oakland, CA 10/14/05 HP Pavilion, San Jose, CA 10/15/05 Las Vegas, NV 10/17/05 Glendale Arena, Phoenix, AZ 11/04/05 Mexico Arena, Monterrey, Mexico 11/06/05 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, Mexico 11/11/05 Glendale Arena, Phoenix, AZ 11/12/05 Tennis Garden, Indian Wells, CA 11/16/05 San Diego, CA 11/17/05 The Pond, Anaheim, CA 11/19/05 Arco Arena, Sacramento, CA 11/20/05 Tennis Garden, Indian Wells, CA 11/21/05 Tennis Garden, Indian Wells, CA 11/29/05 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI 11/30/05 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI 12/02/05 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI 12/03/05 Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI 12/06/05 Maui Arts and Cultural Center, Kahului, HI 2006 05/23/06 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 05/25/06 Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 05/27/06 Olympia Stadium, Rome, Italy 05/29/06 Arena, Verona, Italy 05/31/06 Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 06/01/06 SAP Arena, Mannheim, Germany 06/03/06 Colourline Arena, Hamburg, Germany 06/04/06 Ahoy Hall, Rotterdam, NED 06/10/06 Lansdowne Road, Dublin, Ireland 06/11/06 Lansdowne Road, Dublin, Ireland 06/13/06 NIA, Birmingham, England 06/14/06 NIA, Birmingham, England 06/17/06 Twickenham Stadium, London, England 06/18/06 Wembley, London, England 06/20/06 M.E.N. Arena, Manchester, England 06/21/06 M.E.N. Arena, Manchester, England 06/23/06 Hampden Park Stadium, Glasgow, Scotland 06/25/06 Millennium Stadium, Cardiff, WAL 2007 10/18/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/20/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/21/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/24/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/26/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 10/27/07 Nokia Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 2008 03/09/08 The Forum, Los Angeles, CA 03/20/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 03/22/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 03/23/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 03/26/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 03/28/08 Stockholm, SWE 03/29/08 Stockholm, SWE 04/01/08 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 04/02/08 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED 04/04/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 04/05/08 O2 Arena, London, ENG 05/02/08 Stagecoach Festival, Indio, CA 05/14/08 Verizon Wireless Ampitheater, Alpharetta, GA 05/16/08 Verizon Wireless Ampitheater, Alpharetta, GA 05/17/08 Verizon Wireless Ampitheater, Alpharetta, GA 05/20/08 Verizon Wireless Ampitheater, Alpharetta, GA 05/21/08 Charlottesville, VA 05/24/08 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ 05/25/08 Prudential Center, Newark, NJ 05/28/08 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 05/30/08 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 05/31/08 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 06/02/08 Hard Rock Park, Myrtle Beach, SC 07/14/08 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA 07/17/08 Borgata, Atlantic City, NJ 07/19/08 Borgata, Atlantic City, NJ 07/21/08 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 07/22/08 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 07/24/08 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON 07/26/08 Verizon Center, Washington DC 07/28/08 TD BankNorth Arena, Boston, MA 07/30/08 TD BankNorth Arena, Boston, MA 07/31/08 Mohegan Sun Arena, Uncasville, CT 08/02/08 Magnetic Hill, Moncton, NB 09/06/08 BOK, Tulsa, OK 09/08/08 AT&T Center, San Antonio, TX 09/09/08 Toyota Center, Houston, TX 09/13/08 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX 09/20/08 Scottrade Center, St. Louis, MO 09/24/08 United Center, Chicago, IL 09/25/08 United Center, Chicago, IL 09/29/08 Resch Center, Green Bay, WI 09/30/08 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN 11/08/08 Qwest Center, Omaha, NB 11/09/08 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO 11/11/08 BOK Center, Tulsa, OK 11/13/08 MSU Arena, Springfield, MO 11/15/08 American Airlines Arena, Dallas, TX 11/16/08 FedExForum, Memphis, TN 11/18/08 US Bank Arena, Cincinnati, OH 11/20/08 Verizon Center, Washington DC 11/21/08 Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, PA 11/23/08 Giant Center, Hershey, PA 11/25/08 Wachovia Center, Philadelphia, PA 11/26/08 DCU Center, Worcester, MA 12/01/08 Toyota Center, Houston, TX 2009 01/12/09 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA 01/14/09 Time Warner Cable Arena, Charlotte, NC 01/16/09 North Charleston Arena, North Charleston, SC 01/17/09 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC 01/19/09 Bi-Lo Center, Greenville, SC 01/20/09 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN 01/23/09 New Orleans Arena, New Orleans, LA 01/24/09 BJCC Arena, Birmingham, AL 01/26/09 Bank Atlantic Center, Sunrise, FL 01/28/09Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, FL 01/29/09 St. Petersberg Times Forum, Tampa, FL 01/31/09 Amway Arena, Orlando, FL 03/07/09 Rexall Place, Edmonton, AB 03/08/09 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK 03/10/09 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK 03/11/09 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK 03/13/09 MTS Centre, Winnipeg, NB 03/15/09 Fargodome, Fargo, ND 03/17/09 Mizzou Arena, Columbia, MO 03/18/09 Wireless Center, Moline, IL 03/21/09 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, MI 03/22/09 Conseco Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN 03/24/09 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH 03/26/09 Sears Centre, Chicago, IL 03/28/09 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO 03/29/09 Schottenstein Center, Columbus, OH 05/09/09 Rio Tinto Stadium, Salt Lake City, UT 05/29/09 Malmo Stadium, Malmo, SWE 05/30/09 Aarhus Stadium, Aarhus, DEN 06/01/09 Koengen, Bergen, NOR 06/04/09 Hartwall Arena, Helsinki, FIN 06/07/09 O2 Arena, Berlin, GER 06/08/09 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR 06/10/09 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT 06/12/09 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 06/13/09 Datchforum, Milan, ITY 06/15/09 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 06/17/09 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER 06/18/09 Sport Palace, Antwerp, BEL 06/28/09 Pearse Stadium, Galway, IRE 06/30/09 Odyssey Arena, Belfast, IRE 07/02/09 RDS Arena, Dublin, IRE 07/04/09 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT 07/07/09 NIA, Birmingham, ENG 07/08/09 NIA, Birmingham, ENG 07/11/09 MEN, Manchester, ENG 07/12/09 MEN, Manchester, ENG 07/16/09 Colorline Arena, Hamburg, GER 07/18/09 Gelredome, Arnhem, NED 07/21/09 Palacio De Deportes, Madrid, SPA 07/22/09 Pavilhao Atlantico, Lisbon, POR